A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. One way to increase the efficiency of the gas turbine engine is to decrease the amount of compressor air that leaks from the compressor section. In order to reduce unwanted air leaks from the compressor section, various seals are incorporated into the compressor section.
One type of seal is a knife edge seal. Knife edge seals deter compressed air from leaking past the seal. In one known arrangement, knife edge seals project from a rotor disk toward an abradable material supported by a radially inner platform of a stator assembly. The stator assembly may include a damper configured to reduce vibrations between the knife edge seal, the abradable material, and the stator assembly.